


当我试图睡一位神明

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871
Kudos: 1





	当我试图睡一位神明

01

这已经是我被王子殿下拒绝的第五天了。

我沮丧地靠在演练场外的墙壁上，手里拎着一篮早起为王子做的面包和卷饼。篮子上面盖着一层恹恹的纯色餐布，热辣辣的阳光落下来，好像空气都扭曲了。

画本里的讲的故事果然都是骗人的，我这么一个小平民怎么可能得到王子的垂青呢。

“咕噜噜”肚子居然响起了声音，腿站得也有点酸涩。没办法，太阳高高挂在头顶，时间都到中午了。

我扁着嘴唇从里面掏出一个有点软掉的面包，干巴巴地嚼着。垂着眼睛，陈旧的皮革黑靴前方开始出现走动的散乱人影，耳边也逐渐传来三三两两士兵训练结束的交谈与大笑。

几个脚步在我身边停顿了一下。

“又等奥丁森大人？”一位士兵向我吹了声口哨。

旁边还有人多嘴地加了句：“她都在这等了好几天了。”

“真是痴心的女孩子啊，怎么轮不到我头上呢。”

我拿着面包抬起脸，不好意思地打了个招呼。我现在尴尬得感觉自己像剥光了被人围观，脸上有点烧。

为首的士兵曲肘给他来了下：“别瞎讲。”

他有一头和王子殿下一样耀眼的暗金发色——我记得他叫范达尔，是殿下的挚友。范达尔碧色的眼睛俏皮地向我眨了一下，拇指比向身后：“索尔就在后面，加油哦。”

然后几位士兵就被他闹哄哄地拉走了。

果不其然，很快高大俊美的王子出了演练场门口，逆着光一路走到我面前。他穿着一身训练的皮甲短打，金色的发丝被他利落地束在脑后，额头上滚落着汗水。不是太好的脸色上，蓝色通透的双眼微微眯起。

我心口砰砰直跳，手忙脚乱地将面包塞进篮子里，脸上红得一塌糊涂：

“日、日安，王子殿下……”

“都中午了。”王子毫不留情地打断我，拧起一节眉毛，“你怎么还在这？难道一直等了我半天？”

我可怜巴巴地点头，紧张地捏着篮子不知怎么开口。

“赶紧回去。”他直接了当地下了命令，看也不再看我一眼，干脆地转身准备离开。

这般冷酷的姿态惹得我的心中无限委屈，鼻间泛起一阵酸涩。

为什么王子殿下对我总是这么冷淡呢？我等了一上午也没有一丝怜惜的表示，还接二连三地拒绝我，明明都已经做过那么过分的事情了……

我哭丧着脸鼓起最后的勇气，对着他颀长的背影问道：“王子殿下！今天你也没空和我一起吗？”

他咧趄一下险些滑倒，板着脸回头：“没有！”

02

我崇拜王子殿下索尔·奥丁森很久了。

他是众神之父的长子，阿萨神族最强的战士，司掌着雷霆之力。传闻中他骁勇善战，跟随父亲征战平定九界，所有试图杀死他的敌人都悲惨地倒在他的神锤之下。

在那次凯旋归来的庆典上，我仅仅远远地瞧见他一眼，就被那个俊美的身影所折服。

为什么有人可以这么这么完美呢？？上天呐，我沦陷了。

为了能多看到王子一眼，我开始想方设法地接近他。

我打听到亲民的王子殿下经常出没在广场最热闹的酒馆里，于是我辞掉了花店的工作聘请成为了一名女侍者。

黄昏后的夜幕里他与战友结伴出现在了哄闹的酒馆门口。侍奉上最好的美酒，献上最美丽的侍女，看着那群人谈笑高谈阔论着，我在不远处恨恨地擦拭桌子心里酸溜溜的。

啊啊啊好想过去啊！为什么不喊我过去！是我资历太浅吗！我也想近距离欣赏王子的俊颜！最好能坐在他结实的大腿上呜呜呜！！

但王子殿下好像挺洁身自好的。他没沾染女色，身披黑色斗篷挂着沉静的笑容在一旁喝酒，偶尔回应几声战友的话语。

算了算了。

我制止了自己的幻想安慰自己，能看到他就很心满意足了，在旁边擦盘子也很快乐。

不过我还是有试图引起他注意的啦，比如悄悄多给他一杯蜜酒、给他的餐盘里多添点食物之类的。如果恰好幸运地得到王子殿下一个礼貌的微笑，我可以精神亢奋一整天。

直到之后某一晚的到来。严格意义来讲是一次非常意外的酒后乱性。

那天我还在后厨准备酒杯和餐具的时候莫名被老板娘抓了。

她一把扯下了我的围兜，让我洗净双手和脸颊就急急地推搡着我出去。

“今天人手不够了，你去二楼第一间帮一个喝醉的客人换身衣服收拾一下。”她仔细叮嘱：“那是位贵重的客人，你多注意着点，有特殊状况就喊我。”

“啊？这不属于我的工作范围啊。”我满脸不情愿。有些酒鬼一喝醉就喜欢吐得身上都是，帮他们清理脏污可以去掉我半条命。

“那位是索尔·奥丁森大人。”老板娘只好再加一句。

这犹如一记重磅瞬间击昏了我。

老板娘我错了，我爱你。我明天可以端两倍的盘子。

顿时我的脚步也不滞涩了，一步轻一步重地飘向了那个房间。手里哆哆嗦嗦地掏出钥匙，我屏住呼吸转动锁孔，万分小心地推开了木门。

屋内传出微重的呼吸声。窗外的月光朦胧地挥洒在一个高大的轮廓上，勾画出他微倦的侧颜。那双醉意迷人的蓝眼睛向我撩人的一勾，我整颗心整个人都要归属于他了。

啊啊啊啊啊！我是不是在做梦！是不是在做梦是不是！！

“王王王子殿殿下……我我我是来脱您衣服的……”结结巴巴地说完才意识到自己讲了什么不敬的话语，我涨红着脸改口：“不不对，是是是来服侍您！！”好像这句话也有很大的歧义。

幸好王子喝醉了，没怎么注意到我的用词，撑着脸挂着温软的笑意。

“过来。”他歪头，手微微一招，我的身体就如同牵引的玩偶，完全不受控制地凑上前去。

也不知怎么想的，我神差鬼使地将下巴托在他的掌心上。王子的手心很烫，浑身散发着一股喝醉酒的随意劲，和往常正经严肃的他有些不太一样。

他好笑地摩挲了两下光滑的皮肤，好像没料到我会这么做。

“乖狗狗，起来，为我脱衣。”这几个词好似被他卷入口齿中，再用柔软的舌头细细舔过一遍，带着黏腻的暧昧。

我…我是殿下的乖狗狗………殿下一定是喝醉了……

心脏在胸腔中激烈狂跳，即将发射冲向九界之外。我脸颊通红，颤颤巍巍地靠近。

王子殿下的颈线也很优美，喉结突起的弧度像是在引诱人犯罪。他温顺地仰起好让我解开斗篷的暗扣，再卸去身上的软甲。

指尖紧张地发抖，大脑中几乎所有的部件都停机罢工了。王子身上的雄性荷尔蒙混合着浓烈的酒精味，简直要把我迷晕过去。他痒痒的金色发丝调皮地翘在颈间，一不小心就会触碰到。

坚硬的防物被逐件退去，只剩下一层薄薄的里衣，隐约地描摹出他如同天神雕刻的身躯。

那双蓝色中盛满的柔情让我身体都要酥软了，仿佛亲吻般含着我的指尖，顺着手指的动作而流连。

“脱脱好了，王子殿下……”我快晕倒了，勉强支撑住自己磕碰地挤出话。

“嗯。”他哑着声音应了一声，拉着我的手轻轻地抚摸向那个不知何时已经微微鼓起的地方。

“这里还没有。”

我的大脑一片空白，已经害羞到反应不过来了。莫非这就是传说中的特殊状况嘛！！我要喊老板娘过来吗？！！

趁我还呆愣住的时候，王子殿下轻易地拥住我反手压在身下，结结实实的重量压得我胸口一窒。滚烫的气息覆盖上来，湿热地舔舐着耳后的敏感。

“等等…您喝醉了，王子殿下……”当机脑子终于重启成功，我身体软绵绵的提不起劲，抖着声音提醒。

他模糊地在我脖颈上留下痕迹，耳边拂过一阵热气：“怎么，你不愿意？”

当当然没有！我我简直求之不得！！请请请进！！

我脸颊烫得简直可以冒出热气。也不知怎么想的，用尽了毕生的勇气对上他那双勾人的眼睛：“如果您一定要做、做的话，请您让我在上面……”这是因为王子殿下真的好重！绝对绝对不是我的特殊癖好！！

王子殿下吻了吻我的脸侧，耳边流淌起他如同大提琴般低沉悦耳的笑声：“你不怕累的话。”

确实是疯狂的一晚。

我很快因为体力耗尽哭哭啼啼地不想动了，但王子殿下即使喝醉了也似乎有无限的体力，紧紧扣住腰胯在我的啜泣中不知道做了多少次，直到两人双双累得熟睡过去。

早上我在独自一人的床上醒来，心中怅若所失，以为一切都只不过是自己亵渎殿下的梦境。

我难过又失落地起身下床，却被突如其来的酸软刺激得直挺挺地倒回床上。望着陌生的天花板，才茫然地反应过来，这不是梦。

我睡了我的王子殿下。

是真的！！

03

我一直以为王子殿下是那副正经不容人侵犯的禁欲模样，没想到他喝醉后有这么风流的一面，让我腿软得不行。

当天我激动得要死，因为睡王子殿下的感觉实在太美妙了。一回想到他曾圈住我的腰、在我的身体上卖力地挥洒汗水，我就即将幸福地陷入发情。

晚上我意外地收到了一只渡鸦的来信，是王子殿下的传书。

欣喜若狂地打开，我如同捧着珍宝一字一字地阅读起来。这封信大致意为他对昨晚喝醉后的风流行为道歉，希望没有冒犯到我，并附了一套嵌满宝石的精贵饰品赔罪。

我举着信狠狠地亲了两口，然后提笔洋洋洒洒地写了五张纸来表达我对他的爱意。并在最后委婉地提了一下，我完全不介意，以及，我们还有机会再来酒馆约一次吗？

渡鸦看到那叠纸好像无比嫌弃，收好回信拍拍翅膀化成了天边的一个小点。

然后王子殿下就仿佛人间蒸发了，他整整三天没来酒馆。我整个人都要王子不足地崩溃了。简直太过分了，睡过我就跑，难道我对他的示爱太直接吓坏他了吗？

晚上王子殿下还是没来。我按耐不住地跑去问了那个常来和王子殿下喝酒的士兵。他捏着酒杯告诉我，可能殿下最近比较忙吧，如果要找他的话可以早上去演练场。

于是我第二天起了个大早，带着自己精心准备的可口点心，满怀期待地在演练场门口蹲殿下。

果然蹲到了王子殿下。他穿着一身棕色的神域风麻布短打，外头锁着一件银质软甲，身形挺拔气宇轩昂。

我蹬蹬蹬跑过去，鼓足勇气冲他的背影喊：“王子殿下！”

他回过头，神情古怪了起来：“是你。”

他环顾了下四周，将我拉到旁边不引人注目的地方：“你有什么事吗？”

“这、这个！如果您训练饿的话可以填一下肚子！”我脸红扑扑地将一篮点心递给他。

“谢谢。”他略感意外地接过，礼貌地向我道谢。

我扭捏地对着手指：“还有件事情……”

“嗯？”

“就是前几天，那个，我们晚上……”

王子殿下的脸上浮现出尴尬和歉意：“那晚我喝多了……”

我急急忙忙地打断他：“我知道您喝多了！这双方你情我愿，我没有让您负责的意思！”

他卡壳了一下，脸上有纠结之色：“那……”

我有点不好意思，但还是红着脸说了出来：“您应该收到我的回信了吧……就是想问问您，有没有意向再……”

王子殿下沉默了。

半晌僵硬地回答：“我最近很忙，没有空。”

“那、那您忙完后呢？”

“我先去训练了！”他逃也似的离开了。

我咬着下嘴唇看着他远去的背影，开始思考我脸皮是不是真的太厚了啊。

接下来殿下就以太忙没空为理由，接连拒绝了我五天。我的厚脸皮即将耗尽，天天被众士兵围观等王子殿下也是件很羞耻的事情。

王子殿下甚至于酒馆和演练场都不去了，好像在四处躲开我。

可是一想到那一夜春色，我就按捺不住想要和他再次翻云覆雨的心。

为了和王子殿下再见一面，我四处向别人打听，了解到他最近会出现在一场晚宴上。

拿着花了一年积蓄在黑市里伪造的邀请函，穿着和朋友借来的礼服，戴上殿下送的首饰，一番打扮后我正大光明地潜进了宴会厅。

宴会上装饰堂皇，权贵名媛云集，一看就不是我这种平民能进的地方。我努力降低自己的存在感躲在旁边的角落吃点心，偷偷地瞄着宴会中央的王子殿下，他在人群中简直众星闪耀。

今晚的王子殿下披着一件印有暗纹的深色斗篷，完美地修饰出他宽阔的肩膀和修长的背影。我那个角度正好能看到他露出的健壮左臂，鼓起的肱二头肌上套着一圈精美的银制雕花臂环。它紧紧地箍住壮硕的肌肉，透露出一丝不可玷污的神性。那头漂亮的暗金色头发柔顺地落在肩头，几束编发垂在耳侧，更加衬托出他英武俊美的侧颜。

他真好看啊。仅仅看到他我就可以感到幸福。

王子殿下拿着一支金制酒杯正在和别人交谈。大概是我的视线实在是太过炽热，他不经意地侧过身，那双好看的蓝眼睛蓦地和我睁大的双眼对上了。

咦我被发现了？！

咦咦王子殿下怎么走过来了？！

他掠过人群，微皱眉头带着压迫的气势逼近，酒杯搁在旁边的桌上，俊美的脸庞向我凑近。

他低声问：“你怎么在这？”

我大脑进入当机模式，看着近在迟尺的容颜不能呼吸：“我……”

“被卫兵发现你就完了。”王子殿下皱眉拉住我的手腕：“跟我走。”

跟在脚步匆匆的王子殿下身后，我来到了一处漆黑隐秘的树林里。夜光打在他冷峻的侧脸和紧绷的下颌上，令我害怕地打了个哆嗦。

他毫无怜爱恻隐之心，将我按在粗糙的树干上，眼里有一片胆战心惊的寒意：“对待女士我一般比较客气，告诉我你是怎么进来的。”

王子的手劲很大，压得肩头很痛。我第一次见到王子殿下如此严厉的神情，用一种陌生人的眼神看着我。在他的气势下我浑身发抖，一五一十地交代自己怎么拿到邀请函混进宴会以及进来的缘由。

得到答案后王子殿下松开了我，我腿脚软得直接坐在了地上，揪紧裙子的衣料不敢看他。

他如此得大动雷霆，把我整个人都吓坏了，泪水无助地在眼眶里打转。我不明白，明明只是想见殿下而已，为什么会发展成这种糟糕的状况……

王子殿下看见我失态的样子，态度似乎软化了点。他单脚屈膝跪了下来，掏出一张精致的手帕为我擦去眼泪。

但这反而使我的眼泪流得更凶猛了。我捂住嘴，勉强让自己不哭出声。

“抱歉，不要哭了。”他好像很无奈，手尴尬地垂下来放在膝盖上。

“我…我不想哭的……”我抽抽噎噎地吐出几个字。

“…嗯。”

“我只是、只是太想见到王子殿下了……哇呜，真的、真的对不起您，我不是故意混进来的……”我说着说着，汹涌的泪意更加抑制不住。

王子殿下懊恼地站了起来，对我这个情况束手无策，不知道怎么办了。看我还泪流不止，他在我面前烦躁地来回踱步，最后放弃般将我一个横抱搂进了怀中。

这番动作让我吓得惊叫，下意识抱住了他的脖子。

“不许再哭了！”他的脸靠得极近，温热的吐息直接喷洒在了脸上。在那双蓝色的逼视中，我眼泪都忘记流了。

“我、我……”

“擦擦眼泪。”

“嗯……”我用袖子胡乱地抹了下脸。

“我送你回去。”他轻轻掂了掂我的身体，托住我的腰臀向外走去。

“我、我……下来……”我不好意思地想挣扎出他的怀抱。

“别乱动。”但王子殿下好像搂得更紧了。

路上我还在小声喃喃：“我真的好喜欢王子殿下……”

“我知道。”他有点不自在，凶凶地回道。

您才不知道我有多喜欢您，不然也不会这般严厉地对待我。我难过地将头埋在殿下的胸口。

王子殿下牵来一匹马，不费力地将我抱上去安置在胸前，拉着缰绳在夜色中骑了出去。

枕着王子温暖又结实的身体，鼻尖萦绕着都是他的雄性气息。明明是梦中的场景，我却一点欣喜的感觉都没有。

“你冷吗？”颠簸的路上，身后的胸腔传来一阵震动。

夜晚的凉风刮在脸上，我努力往殿下怀里缩了缩——我今晚已经伤心到没法思考这是否不敬的问题了，委屈地说：“冷。”

此时他勒紧缰绳，让马在路边降速停了下来。

我抬起头，迷惑地看着王子殿下垂眸解开纽扣脱去身上的斗篷。

“等等，您不用这样……”我意识到他想做什么了，将手搭在他指骨分明的手背上，想制止他的动作。

“安静。”王子却不顾我的阻拦自顾自地解下斗篷，身上只剩下一件单薄的里衣。他把宽大的斗篷盖在我身上，紧了紧领口，挥动缰绳又启程了。

哼，冻死你。我偷偷腹诽。可是感受着身后那具温热的身躯，心中却不是滋味起来。

我把斗篷悄悄裹紧，里面都是王子殿下午后阳光般温暖干燥的味道。不知怎的，眼眶又有些湿润了。

未到午夜的时候，王子殿下亲自护送我到了家。

他搂着我将我抱下马背，静静地望着我，然后伸出手。

我不情不愿地将斗篷脱下去，交还到了他的手中。

王子殿下要走了。这是必然的。

他看着我打开门，点头示意向我告别。这种克制的冷淡与疏离让我胸口闷闷的，仿佛刚刚的温柔只是昙花一现。

我半掩着门，握着门把手，内心十分挣扎。

我有种预感，这可能是我见到王子殿下的最后一面了。一场无疾而终的爱恋即将在这片冰冷的夜色中画上句号。

“王子殿下。”我定了定神，轻声呼唤他。

他牵着马绳回过头，等待我继续开口。

我深吸一口气，心中下了巨大的决定。

推开门，我快步走上前去，站立在他的面前。王子殿下很高，我要踮起脚尖才能勉强碰到他的下巴。

我不再犹豫，搂住他的脖子就迅速地就迅速地将唇贴了上去。

王子殿下的嘴唇很软，被夜风吹得有些凉。遗憾的是，我还是只亲到了他的唇边，他实在太高了。

我红着脸跳开，小声嗫嚅：“冒犯您了……”

然而意想不到的事情发生了。一股突然的大力揪住了手腕，微凉的薄唇再次覆了上来。我愣愣地被动接受，忽然回想到之前那个疯狂的夜晚。那晚他浑身都是烫的，我被捏住下巴不让逃离，无比霸道地掠夺我口腔中的氧气，令我无法呼吸。

他很快放开了我，我喘息着，对上了他狼狈的眼神。

“殿下……？”我胸口的心脏快速跳动着，好像沙漠里的人找到了一口井，整个人起死回生般抓到了希望。

他呼出一口气，将我推离了他。

“好好休息，我先走了。”他说着，手伸直在空气里一招，一只泛着银光的神锤带着破开空气的呼啸，飞快地接到了他的手中。

他背对着我挥舞着锤子，在一阵斗篷猎猎鼓动声后，只剩下呆立的我和那匹马面面相觑。

王子殿下居然会飞……

我摩擦着还残留着殿下温度的嘴唇，脑内出现一个莫名的疑问：那为什么殿下还要骑马送我回来呢……？

04

这是一个希望的开端。

虽然过程十分糟糕，但我最后得到了王子殿下的一个吻。这说明我再爬上王子殿下的床还是有可能的。

晚上我在酒馆工作，忙里偷闲地偷偷跑去和来酒馆喝酒范达尔聊天：“今天王子殿下也不来吗？”

范达尔抿了口酒：“不清楚他啊，他最近好像在调查什么事，挺忙的样子。”

“怎么样，”他在悄悄在耳边问：“你之前成功了吗？”

我面露苦涩地摇头。

“怎么会啊。”他奇怪地摸着下巴，看了我一眼，“索尔也太不近人情了吧，一而再再而三地拒绝一个小姑娘的告白。”

“是啊。”我赞同地点头，一而再再而三地拒绝我的请求，太过分了。

在酒馆快要打烊的时候，门口的铃铛突然响了，我下意识地往那个方向看去，王子殿下的身影出现在了那里。

他一眼就在空旷的酒馆里扫到了磨磨蹭蹭坐着清洁桌子的我，冰冷地视线横了过来。

我吓得一下子站了起来，手脚发凉地和他对视。

他皱眉示意我出来，走入小巷，把一袋东西扔给我：“拿去。”

我受宠若惊地接过，奇怪地掂了掂，叮叮当当有些沉：“这是什么？诶，是钱吗？”

王子殿下点头：“邀请函的钱，帮你要回来的。”

虽然他只是轻飘飘地一句带过，但王子殿下肯定暗地里做了很多调查。

我不由喜极而泣，简直想扑上去埋在他的胸口大口呼吸。

但王子殿下严肃地推开我，并甩着斗篷迈步离开。

嘤嘤，王子殿下为什么总是这么生人勿近啊。

我在他的身后喊：“殿下，您这次不送我回家吗？”

他脚步站定，转过身面色不虞。

换好自己的衣服，我从酒馆的后门准备开溜。那个小巷子黑不隆咚的，一个高大的黑影就靠在铁门边上。

“王子殿下！”他看到我后侧过头，好像是见不得我这么快乐雀跃的表情，径直一步走在前面。

我小跑上去牵住他的手：“殿下不用神锤吗？”

他瞥了我一眼，倒没有甩开，伸出另外一只手想招唤锤子。

我赶紧阻止：“没有没有，我就提一下，我们走路就好！”

路上我又想多靠近他一点，王子殿下的眼刀就横过来了。

我扮可怜：“有点冷。”

他犹豫了一会，想揭开斗篷给我披上。

“我靠过来就行了！”说着，我抓着他的手臂几乎是半依偎在了他怀里，“好暖和。”

王子殿下浑身都僵硬了，下巴的线条也紧张地绷直。他深吸一口气移开视线：“我们走快点。”

虽然我希望这条路能比彩虹桥更长，但这很显然是不现实的。很快就走到了我那栋小破房子的门口。

王子殿下望着我，我只能不舍地放开我的手。

四目相对，我可怜兮兮地又一次提出请求：“殿下，能不能在最后给我一个吻呢？”

“你……”他好像被我得寸进尺气到了。

“好不好嘛。”我抓住他的手晃了晃。

“不行。”

“就亲一下。”

“也不行。”

“你上次就亲我了！”

王子殿下噎住了。

他瞄了眼周围，压低声音语气凶凶的：“只亲一下。”

“嗯嗯！就亲一下！”

他犹犹豫豫得搂住我的肩，头凑下来，蜻蜓点水般触碰了一下，然后飞快地放开我。

“我走了。”

我抚摸着嘴唇：“什么感觉都没有。”

王子殿下已经急匆匆地要离开了。

“不留下来喝口茶吗？”我朝他问。

“我不喝茶！”他远去的声音有些气急败坏的。

王子殿下又来酒馆喝酒了，和他的一帮兄弟战友们。偶尔也自己要一杯酒在角落独酌，然后再用眼刀逼退试图上前对他图谋不轨的我。

某一次打烊准备回家的时候，我在后门的小巷碰见了在等我的王子殿下。他拿着一只皮质酒袋，浑身酒气。

我无比的惊喜，高兴地走到他身边：“王子殿下！”

他向我点点头，转过身：“今天太晚了，我送你回去。”

“您是不是喝醉了呀。”我跟上他，看到他微红的脸色。

他举起酒袋，有些不悦：“仅仅半袋，我会醉吗？”

“好啦，知道您没醉。”我笑眯眯的，双手环住他的手臂。

王子殿下侧过头，但为什么感觉他的脸更红了点？

这次在家门口我没有询问殿下的意见，就贸然地吻了上去。殿下的双臂张开不知道放在哪里，最后无奈地环住了我的腰，加深了这个吻。

我气喘吁吁地和王子殿下分开，手指摩挲着他的脸庞：“今天您要来我家喝一杯吗？我准备了您最爱的蜜酒哦。”

他呼吸顿了顿，松开我的腰，点头同意。

一位男士夜晚到女士家中做客意味着什么呢？

我猜王子殿下应该是接收到我话语里的暗示了，不然也不会同意到我家里喝酒。

趁着他还在环顾我家中的摆设，我回到房间散开发辫，让一头柔顺的长发散落在肩头。又脱去衣裙，只剩下一层轻薄的布料要露不露地挂在自己身上。

我去厨房间倒了两杯酒，轻轻地拉开客厅的门帘，走了出来。

“殿下。”我脸上有些烫，将酒递给了他。

他没接过酒，眼神根本不敢落在我身上，毫无规律地乱瞟。

“殿下？”我再凑了近点，他的耳朵尖都好像红了。

当我正在思考王子殿下居然会这么纯情的时候，他板着脸低声训道：“就这一次，下不为例，知道吗？”

诶？！

随后酒杯跌落到地上，酒液把地毯打湿了一片深色的痕迹。

王子殿下将惊叫出声的我一个拦腰抱起，跨步走向房间。

第二天清晨王子殿下已经消失了。我软着身子在床上翻滚半天，试图在还存留着余温的床单上嗅出他的气味。

我羞羞地用被子捂住脸庞，哎呀，又睡到了王子殿下一次。

今天去酒馆的时候我全身冒着粉红色的泡泡，干活都卖力了很多。晚上看到王子殿下更高兴了，非常开心地跟他打了个招呼。

王子殿下看了我一眼后连忙移开了视线，但又有意无意地用视线扫过我。

我也笑眯眯地和王子殿下一起来的范达尔打了个招呼，然后就被老板娘叫去后厨帮忙了。

过了一会，我被送餐的同事叫了过去。

“奥丁森大人指名让您送过去。”他奇怪地将盘子递给我，“你拿好，我去另一桌。”

我看向了王子殿下的那一桌，他神色坦然正在和战友们交谈喝酒。

我脑内突然冒出个坏点子。

“你先放在这吧，我一会再送。”我说。

“不要忘了啊。”他叮嘱。

过了一会，我端着餐盘放在他的面前，向他灿然一笑：“王子殿下，您的两杯杜松子烈酒和嫩煎驯鹿肉。”然后在餐桌下，悄悄地把一个东西递到了他手里。

“怎么了索尔？”转过身，我听到他旁边的人奇怪地问。

“没什么。”王子殿下咳嗽一声，“喝酒。”

但很快，王子殿下就和朋友们借口方便，将我堵在了酒馆无人经过的储物间。

他面色铁青，额头的青筋跳动，将手里攥得紧紧的粉色布料拍在我手上。

“你想搞什么鬼！”

我拉着裙子露出光洁的半截大腿在他面前转了一圈：“王子殿下不喜欢吗？”

他深吸了口气，勉强把怒气压了下去，冷冷地丢下一句“赶紧穿上！”便摔门离开了。

我慢吞吞地套上自己的亵裤，施施然地回到酒馆大厅继续工作。

打烊后王子殿下又把我堵在了小巷子。我扳着手指数，这是第多少次来着。

“殿下！”我迎了上去，却被一股强劲的力道按在了门上，火热的吻就覆了上来。我弯起嘴角，心里冒气奸计得逞的得意之情，非常愉快地接受这个吻。

正吻得难舍难分时，背后的门板传来了恼人的敲击声。

“咦，后门怎么打不开了？”是老板娘的声音。

我满含笑意的眼睛对上他的克制隐忍，他气恼地咬了一口我的嘴唇，单手托起我的身体，一把锤子就招到了手边。

那晚我真的是要累坏了，他仿佛不知疲倦一样将自己的肉欲释放在我的体内。我只能在他的蹂躏之下可怜地呜咽。

05

没错，我正在试图招惹他。

当王子殿下越发在酒馆里光顾，并向我索要身体上的需求，我就知道他上钩了。

但当门被敲响，我打开家门，他穿着焕然一新，捧着一束鲜花出现的时候我还是傻了。

“王、王子殿下？这是什么？”我说话也磕磕碰碰的。

他手虚握成拳，故作严肃在嘴前方咳嗽了一声。

“今天是中庭的情人节。”王子殿下湛蓝的眼睛看向我，然后不好意思地将挪向别处，“这个给你。”

我受宠若惊地接过鲜花捧在胸前：“谢谢您，殿下。”

“别用敬语了，叫我索尔。”他好像有点不太高兴。

“索尔。”收了礼物嘴根子自然软，我甜甜地喊了一声。

他果然满意多了，又问：“你没有什么别的表示吗？”

我连忙上前亲了他一口，然后邀请他进屋。

我为他拿来美酒和美食，将鲜花装饰在一个透明的玻璃瓶中。为了让这些美丽娇嫩的花儿能绽放地更久，我还喷洒了一些水。

王子殿下看我在房间内忙前忙后，坐在椅子上有点局促。

过了一会，他站起来环住正在侍弄鲜花的我，痒痒的发丝落在脸上。

我奇怪地侧头：“殿下？”

“是索尔。”他纠正。

“索尔。”我无比甜蜜地重复了一遍。为什么以往正经的王子殿下突然变得有点粘人？

他搂着腰似乎想说些什么。我在他怀中转过身来，主动地捧起他的脸，与他唇畔厮磨，情意缠绵。

他的呼吸急促起来，热切地和我交换呼吸。正当我以为他要将我抱到床上的时候，他停了下来。微哑的低音和一阵热气喷洒在耳边，简直像蜜一般淌进我的心间。

他说：“love，做我的女朋友吧。”


End file.
